Lineage: Blood Ties
by Pari
Summary: This picks up from my doctha fic, 'Lineage', so to fully enjoy, understand, and follow this fic you must read ‘Lineage’ first.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: To fully enjoy, understand, and follow this fic you must read 'Lineage' first.

* * *

"It's not normal, there's something seriously wrong." said the woman who sat watching the scene before her, horrified. 

"It's perfectly normal." The man seated beside the woman reassured, as he divided his attention between the convergence board he'd been working on and the child that sat upon the floor, who occasionally floated several inches off the ground, before settling back down again.

"Our daughter's floating and you think that's perfectly normal?"

"Martha, she's got gas is all, which can cause floating in children her age, it'll stop once she's got some more weight on her. But yeah it's perfectly normal. Look at her, she doesn't even notice it." He said as they watched the 4-year-old, rise and then fall again. "It's all that helium."

"Helium," Martha repeated. "She farts helium?"

"Yeah, all time lords do, guess she's more like of old da." The Doctor said with pride. "Humans' consist mainly of swallowed air that is a mixture of nitrogen and carbon dioxide, with a wee bit of hydrogen sulfide gases and mercaptans to add that unique stench you lot have. For us it's all helium really, and stench free." He said with a smile and waggle of his brow, and she simply rolled her eyes at him as she smiled slightly. His words seemed to tickle the child, and she started giggling. This got her father's full attention and he instantly put down the board he's held and moved to the child, scooping her up into his arms. He was quite fond of scooping her up, and dancing her around, and stroking her light brown cascades of curls that fell down her back. Everything about this child, who had her mother's complexion, mouth, and disposition, and her father's everything else, fascinated him. He was in complete awe of her and it showed whenever he looked at here.

"Daddy, you messed up my city." The child said with a pout, which caused him to look down at the scattered blocks to see that in fact he had.

"I'm sorry Princess here I'll help you fix it." He said as he placed her back upon the floor and then nestled down across from her, mimicking her as he set with his legs crisscrossed, he then picked up one of the overturned blocks. Martha watched them with a smile on her face, which widened as both the Doctor's and Lizzy's brows bunched in concentration and their tongues stuck out a bit at the corners of their mouths. Both silently and happily working together. These were the times that Martha felt most blessed and she would always quietly thank God for her blessings. Lizzy noticed her mother's eyes on her and sent Martha a loving smile.

"Mommy, you can help too." Lizzy stated as she reached out a small hand to beckon her mother. Martha smiled back as she stood to make her way over to them, but a sudden jolt of the Tardis sent her back down in her seat.

"What was that?" Martha asked the Doctor who was already hurrying to the controls with Lizzy in his arms. He settled her on the yellow bench nearby and then focused on the controls.

"I think we've landed," The Doctor said as he read the readings on the monitor.

"Landed? Where?" Martha asked as she moved along side him, also reading the monitor.

"I don't know, some planet in the Quiskar system."

"Why are we here, was there some distress signal that the Tardis picked up?"

"No, but this," He pointed to the monitor. "Looks like the particle remnants of a tractor beam." The Doctor said as he arched one of his brows.

"So, someone on this planet brought us here on purpose, that can't be good." Martha said growing a bit nervous over the thought.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's go have a look around."

"Let's not, let's just leave." Martha offered.

"Naa, where's the adventure in that. Besides what if there's someone here who needs our help and using that tractor beam was the only way to get us here." Martha sighed heavily; sometimes she hated his logic, because it was always so 'logical'.

"Fine," She said in a defeated tone as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yay," Lizzy exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands. She loved their adventures; Martha suspected that Lizzy loved them even more than the she and Doctor. At times Martha felt that Lizzy was 100 Time Lord, not that she minded.

"It looks like it's a bit chilly out there," Martha stated as she continued reading the monitor. "So you go grab your coat young lady." She said to her daughter as stroked her hand across Lizzy's curls. Lizzy immediately hopped from the bench and left to get her coat, without a fuss.

"Martha Jones, your daughter has become quite the little adventurer." The Doctor stated, like he often did, and like always Martha gave him the same reply.

"I wonder where she gets it from." The Doctor only waggled his brow and threw her a huge smile, and then leaned over and captured her mouth in a quick kiss, pulling back just as Lizzy reentered the room.

"I'm ready." Lizzy announced.

* * *

"It's ready," Deacon announced. 

"Great, you've finally built your machine, that will never work because it needs the blood of a time lord that doesn't exist since they all died out during the time war." The assistant said with disinterest as he continued doing his routine checklist.

"Oh not all of them, Bastian. There's still the Doctor, and if my timing is right, the Doctor should be on his way here right now." Deacon said with a smile on his face as he turned and headed out of the lab.

"The Doctor?" Bastian called after Deacon's retreating back. "Doctor Who?"


	2. Chapter 1

"I still don't think this is the best idea," Martha announced as they slowly made their way through the dense thicket that surround the Tardis.

"We'll have just a quick peek and then we'll be off, promise." The Doctor said as he led the way. After a few moments they finally made their way to a clearing.

"It's beautiful." Martha gasped out as they finally got a good look at this strange planet they had landed on. The sky was a very royal blue without a cloud anywhere, and although the sun, which was ruby red, shone high in the sky it wasn't very hot. The air was still for there was no breeze and it was warm, just perfect to Martha.

"Mummy look at the pretty flowers," Lizzy called out to her mother as she moved to one of the oversized flowers, which reminded Martha of a tulip, but this one was just as big as Lizzy.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed as he noticed Lizzy's movement. "Princess don't touch that, come back here."

"But I just want to smell it daddy, I won't pull it out." Lizzy answered.

"I said no." The Doctor repeated as he took what looked to be nervous steps toward where Lizzy stood, just a few feet from the large flower. "Come here this instance." He said in a more commanding tone, which stunned both Martha and Lizzy, whom had never heard him use, such a tone before. Lizzy's mouth quivered a bit as impending tears threatened to fall, but she obeyed turning back towards where her parents stood. Just as Lizzy began to move from the flower it open it's pedals fully and sway forward, closer to Lizzy. This caused the Doctor to take off in full speed, zooming past a baffled Martha. He snatched up Lizzy, as he lunged away from the flower, just as a tongue reached out from the middle of the flower to grab her. The Doctor and Lizzy rolled a good distances away before he pulled them to their feet again. Martha hurried to them she grasped Lizzy and looked her over to make sure she wasn't harmed in any way.

"Oh My God, are you ok baby?" Martha questioned and Lizzy nodded her head.

"I think that flower wanted to eat me." Lizzy said and the Doctor who was slightly winded could only nod.

"Yes, that's a Bella Trapper," The Doctor finally said. "And it was definitely trying to eat you Princess. From here on out no one touches anything. Got it?" Martha and Lizzy both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Quite right, there maybe many dangerous animals and foliage on this planet." A voice spoke from behind them and they turned suddenly. "Hello Doctor,"

"Deacon." The Doctor spat out venomously and Martha instantly knew the Doctor had some kind of history with this man who stood before them with a small militant regime, and she knew that the doctor didn't like him.

"Daddy, who's that man?" Lizzy asked as she stood close to her mother, grasping her hand tightly.

"Daddy?" Deacon said with a smile. "Well congratulations…It's a girl. A very lovely girl too."

"You're the one who brought us here?" the Doctor asked bringing the man's attention back to him and away from his family.

"Yes, sorry for the inconvenience but I needed something that only you can give to me. I'm sure you are aware that my people are still at war with the Junda. I have been enlisted to come up with a weapon that will end this war once and for all. It's a teleportation device. It's complete, has been for a couple of years now. It works perfectly but only for short distances, however whenever we test it long distances…well there seems to be a small side effect."

"Right, the molecular structure of the person using it destabilizes, turning them into a big pile of goo." The Doctor stated.

"Yes, so you understand my dilemma. During my search for a solution I've discovered that there has only been one race of people that have been able to go through this teleportation process, go to infinite destination and survive it."

"Time Lords," The Doctor replied.

"Yes, Time Lords and since you are the only one left I need your help. I just need a little of your blood."

"You honestly thought I'd help you bring about the destruction of another species?"

"No, I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part. I actually thought we'd have to take your blood by force. Now I think we may not even have to do that." Deacon spoke as he pulled out a remote control. "I think I can reprogram my machine so it doesn't have to have a full blooded time lord." With a smile Deacon pushed a button on his remote.

"Lizzy!" Martha exclaimed to her now empty hand that had been holding on to Lizzy's. The Doctor turned to Martha, who he could see had started to panic, and then shot a dangerous glare back to Deacon.

"Where is she, what have you done with her?" The doctor demanded.

"You honestly expect me to tell you that? I assure you she's safe, unfortunately the process will most likely kill her. Now had she been full blooded we'd probably only need to use half of her blood. Since she's a half-breed I don't want to risk it so I will have to use all of her blood. I'm sorry. But you look young." He directed this comment to Martha. "I'm sure you can have another child."

"NO!" Martha screamed as she advanced towards Deacon, but was stopped by the Doctor, who enveloped her into his arms, and held her firmly against him. "Let me go!"

"I swear if you hurt her I'll…"

"You'll what Doctor? It's not in a Time Lord's nature to kill. No, you lot are all about preserving life. You're weak and pathetic."

"Well I'm not a Time Lord," Martha spoke in a voice so cold the Doctor looked at her to make sure it was still Martha. "And I will kill you if you hurt my baby. I swear to God I will kill you." Deacon didn't reply as he nervously watched the Nubian beauty before him. After a moment's pause he pressed a button on his remote and he, Lizzy, and his entourage disappeared.

"NO," Martha moaned out as she crumbled against the Doctor.

"Martha calm down." The Doctor said as he turned her and grasped her shoulders, shaking her a bit.

"Calm down…calm down! He's got Lizzy, he has our daughter and you did hear the part where he said he's going to kill her?"

"No he won't, he won't touch her. He can't touch her." The Doctor announced and he smiled and wiggled his brows a bit. Martha could only stare at him, slightly angered by his nonchalant behavior as well as baffled by it. "Lizzy has a special Tardis key," The Doctor began to explain.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't?" Deacon spoke as he exited the control room to enter the testing area.

"I don't know sir there's some kind of invisible field around her. It won't let us touch her."

"Well break through it, I need her blood."

"We've been trying sir. We've tried everything but nothing works. I don't' know what else to do."

"Oh I have an idea." Deacon grumbled. "Round up the troops again, I'm going back out."


End file.
